


Every little bit

by Cheveya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheveya/pseuds/Cheveya





	Every little bit

When you lie in the dark -   
lost, lonely, hurt, helpless -  
I will find you.  
Cradle you  
up in my arms  
and carry you to a save place.

While your wounds heal  
and your body sleeps  
I will always watch over you.

I do not care  
about all the scars you have  
and which only show your strength.

I will embrace every little bit  
you are willing to give to me  
and I will give you every little bit of me  
you are willing to keep.

And even more  
if you allow it.


End file.
